fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Faunted Harmhouse
Briefing As you try to come to grips with this grave affair (ba dum ching!), the girl, petting the zombie lovingly, turns to you. "I'm Marilyn Faunted, or MF, for short. You've met my parents. They don't understand our love and so they kicked me out of our Farmhouse, but not before I got a glimpse of their plans..." Marilyn looks sullen for a moment. "It was all about the pudding... it's all dad cared about! His stupid Zello pudding. They needed Zombie blood or something to make it. I don't know how they turned everyone, but I know they're behind it? You have to go and stop them!" Summary Return to the Haunted Farmhouse and confront The Faunted Family. Running the Fauntlet Hints This will be a mini-gauntlet, of sorts (if you leave, you will have to start again from the beginning), so you need to make sure that you: *bring some solid items that can restore your power and health *have at least 10 adventures available. Running the Fauntlet : "As you approach the Farmhouse...Harmhouse...whatever, the Faunteds poke their collective heads out of the window above the conspicuous absence of the ladder you so lovingly constructed. The father yells down to you, : "We know you've been talking to Marilyn! You see, it's all about the pudding! There's always room for it..." : Suddenly the main Farmhouse door opens with a surprisingly mechanical hiss of steam, revealing a surprisingly mechanical-looking narrow corridor, filled with not-quite-as-surprising-looking Zombie Hunters and death traps! " : ...should you survive!"" : >>>Thumbs up, let's do this! You'll have to battle your way through the faunted harmhouse, and if you leave (to heal, buy stuff, etc.) you'll have to start over again. The Heat is On! : You're stopped in your tracks by a sudden, seemingly impenetrable wall of flame! A side corridor opens to your left, circumventing this part of the hallway, although it seems longer and full of more Hunters! : >>> Charge forward! Pain is for the weak! (run through it option: hot hot heat damage per round for 1 adventure, and only 1 battle) : >>> Take the long way. A little fighting never hurt anyone'' (go through a side corridor and endure extra combat option)'' Tick Tock! : Suddenly, several geared pendulums descend from the ceiling ahead of you, rocking back and forth across the hallway at impressive speeds! : A side corridor opens to your right, circumventing the trap, but it seems longer and full of more Hunters! : >>> Try to time your way through! (you lose only a few hp, and gain a -50% damage buff for 4 adventures) : >>> Nuts to that, take the long way (3 additional battles) The Faunted Family : Burned, beaten, bruised, and exhausted, you finally arrive at the end of the corridor, where The Faunted Family greets you with the most insulting of gestures, the insidious sarcastic slow clap. : "Well, well, well," the father begins. "It would appear that you survived. Well-played, and all that." : The family simultaneously snaps into...a battle stance? : "FAUNTED ATTACK FORMATION!" : >>> Oh, for the love of...Fine, bring it! (boss battle! level 8) Quest Completion "ENOUGH!" the father sobs. "Please, don't hurt us!" The family collapses onto the floor. The father, still sobbing, continues, "I just wanted to make pudding. Zello was going to take Elanthia by storm, and we were going to be rich! It was only after he convinced us of the plan that he mentioned that zombies were a key ingredient." '>>> He...? ' 4. "Ervin. "Ervin's behind all of it. I know he looks simple, just a bumpkin, bean-harvesting farmhand, but he's more than that... "...he convinced us to start a Zello empire! It was so delicious, we didn't care where the ingredients were coming from. We were as surprised as the rest of the town when the zombies came, but soon he told us the truth." The family hangs their collective heads in shame. Category:Article stubs Category:Quests Category:Pleasanton